musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Metropolä
vermutlich nicht relevant --Aspiriniks (Diskussion) 22:23, 7. Jan. 2013 (CET) ---- Metropolä'''http://rapnewsonline.blogspot.de/2011/04/metropola-im-fahndungsraster-cover.html Rapnewsonline.de Blog "Im Fahndungsraster" (* 31. März 1988 in Mannheim, bürgerlich Dennis Przybilla) ist ein deutscher Rapper, dessen Eltern aus Schlesien stammen. mini|Metropolä live (2011) Biografie Aufgewachsen im Mannheimer Brennpunkt Schönau, hatte der Rapper 2005 seinen ersten Kontakt mit Hip Hop. Dabei entstanden erste Tracks mit einem langjährigen Freund B-Rich (bürgerlich Martin Birich) ebenfalls Rapper, dessen Eltern aus Russland stammen. Gemeinsam gründeten sie im folgenden Jahr die Gruppe RNF (Rhein Neckar Flows) und brachten mehrere EPs und Mixtapes zum Free Download heraus. 2008 veröffentlichte er sein erstes Album „Der Anfang vom Ende“Review Der Anfang vom Ende. Abgerufen am 7. Januar 2013. und das Mixtape „Rap für die Unterschicht“Internetblog bei Rap4Fame. Abgerufen am 8. Januar 2013. Rap schien für den gelernten Vermessungstechniker zu Beginn ein Hobby und Weg seinen Ansichten und Überzeugungen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Doch aus einer Nebentätigkeit entwickelte sich im Laufe der Jahre ein ernst zu nehmendes Projekt. Es folgten Tracks mit den Berliner Rappern Asek und Jasha. Im Mai 2011 brachte Metropolä sein zweites AlbumHipHop.de Blog "Im Fahndungsraster" heraus. Zwei seiner Tracks von dem besagten Album „Im Fahndungsraster“Interview Im Fahndungsraster TrueCulture haben für Aufsehen gesorgt. In Zusammenarbeit mit Ronson Smile ("Kämpf oder Flieh")Musikvideo "Kämpf oder flieh" und dem ehemaligen X-Factor Kandidaten Ron Jerome ("Kopf hoch")Musikvideo "Kopf hoch" platzieren sie sich in die Top 10 der YavidoYavido Hotlist Archiv Hotlist. Es waren lange nicht mehr allein die Aufnahmen das einzige Ziel, was der Rapper anzustreben schien. In Zusammenarbeit mit sozialen Einrichtungen wie dem JuzHipHop.de Blog und auch dem Schönauer Jugendhaus organisierte er mehrere Hip Hop Jams, über welche u. a der Mannheimer MorgenArtikel im Mannheimer Morgen berichtete. Mit Hilfe seiner zur Verfügung gestellten Ausrüstung und einem Studio förderte er auch junge Talente wie Zekko (bürgerlich Mensur Hasani), der seine Aufnahme mit der Herausgabe seines Kollabo Albums „Welcome to Mannheim“Interview WTM bei TrueCulture beendete. Sein Künstlername „Metropolä“ leitet sich ab von: „Metro“ was zum einen auf die Metropolregion Rhein Neckar verweist und „Polä“ was zum anderen auf seine schlesischen Wurzeln zurückzuführen ist. Der Künstler selbst besteht ebenfalls aus zwei weiteren wichtigen Säulen in seinem Werdegang. Als ständiger kreativer Wegbegleiter ist Mographics (bürgerlich Moritz R.) für Management als auch Grafik zuständig. Die hauptsächliche Produktion übernimmt Hausproduzent Chrizmatic16bars.de , der u. a für Fard, Sentence und Kollegah produziert. Seine Texte umschließen eine facettenreiche Thematik. Metropolä versteht es lyrisch das Leben auf der Straße widerzuspiegeln und dabei Gefühle wie Freude und Trauer zu übermitteln. Klar bleibt Mannheim sein persönlicher Mittelpunkt bei der Auswahl der Themen. Wahre Geschichten aus der Mannheimer Gegend, eine Art Erfahrungsbericht des Lebens, wenn man so will. Ob Meinungen, Erfahrungen oder Tatsachen, der Künstler hinterlässt bleibenden Eindruck und findet sowohl bei jüngerem als auch älterem Publikum Zustimmung. Diskografie '''Alben * 2008: Der Anfang vom Ende * 2011: Im Fahndungsraster Kollaboalben * 2012: Welcome to Mannheim (mit Zekko) Mixtapes * 2008: Rap für die Unterschicht (Online-Mixtape) EPs * 2006: Schlimmer Finger (Online-EP) * 2006: Tatort mit B-Rich (Online-EP) * 2007: Alles muss raus mit B-Rich (Online-EP) Sampler * 2006: Quadratstadtrap mit B-Rich (Online-Sampler) Freetracks * 2005: Welcome to Mannheim City feat B-Rich * 2007: Rhein-Neckar-Flows * 2009: Ausgelaugt * 2010: Die Tage sind gezählt * 2010: 48 Bars feat King Engin * 2010: Der blanke Wahnsinn feat Danrock * 2010: Keiner schenkt dir was * 2011: Nenn es Mannheim oder 68 feat Yaki, Dschiad * 2011: QK is on fire feat Ronson Smile * 2011: Exklusive/Antidepressiver feat B-Rich * 2012: Ohne Probleme feat Klotz * 2012: QK kommt feat Zekko, Klotz Weblinks * Offizielle MySpace Seite * Kurzbiografie von Björn S. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Rapper (Deutschland) Kategorie:Geboren 1988 Kategorie:Mann